I Wasn't Looking for You
by hotchfan1
Summary: Elijah is on a mission-finding someone in Houston, Texas when he notices her and listens to her conversation. One night stand. Sophia had her cheating boyfriend. She's planning her friend's wedding in Baton Rouge when she bumps into him again. She's thinking about moving from Houston. She visits New Orleans and yet they ran into each other again. Will he let her go again?


_**Hello Loves! This is a one shot story! First time writing for The Originals. I don't own anything!**_

* * *

He had just arrived in Houston. He was looking for someone who had stolen from him. He was going to pay for his mistake. He was at Agora currently sitting at the bar.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Why? Well, because you never wanted to be with me. That's why!" He replied.

"It had to be my friend?"

"I'm a man and she was basically throwing herself at me."

Elijah wasn't one to listen to someone else's conversations but this man was clearly stupid by letting someone so beautiful as her go. He called for the bartender.

"Serve her another one of what she's drinking and put in my tab."

The bartender did as was told and when asked he pointed towards Elijah. He saluted her with his drink.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know. He might be one of the few men out there who cherish what they have." She said. "If you excuse me. I'll say thank you."

She walked towards him and said thank you. She introduced herself as Sophie. Elijah told her his name.

"I'm a tourist would you show me around, that's if your boyfriend allows."

"He's not allowed to have a voice right now but yes I will show you around."

"Thank you." Elijah said. "What's a good restaurant around here?"

She told him where. He asked her if she was willing to go with him. Sophia said yes. He paid for the drinks and they walked out of the bar towards the restaurant.

"What do you do?" Elijah asked as he opened the door of the rented car for her.

"I just graduated from UH with a business administration degree."

"Wow! I'm impressed. I thought you would be an elementary teacher."

"Nope."

"You don't have to answer but why were you fighting with your boyfriend?"

"He slept with my friend."

They arrived at the restaurant. He turned off the engine and opened the door for her.

"What are you going to do?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know."

"Let's have a good night tonight." Elijah said noticing her look.

"Thank you." She said. "Elijah, what do you do?"

"I'll help my brother in his business." Elijah replied.

They walked towards the entrance of the restaurant. He opened the door and let her go in first.

"A table for two." He said.

The hostess guided them to their table. Few minutes later their waitress took their order for drinks. She let him know what she thought he might like. He shared information about his family only letting out being a supernatural. She was an only child and her parents were dead. After enjoying a time together they were getting out of the restaurant.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?"

"I can go in the Metro."

"Not a chance."

She told him her address. She was telling him where to go. Once he got to her address he stopped the car and said thank you to her. She surprised him by kissing him. He kissed her back.

"You want to come in?"

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Mhm." She answered.

They walked to her apartment and she opened the door.

"You want something to drink?"

"Water would be fine."

She walked towards the fridge and got a water bottle for him and herself.

"You asked me what I wanted to do and I've decided that I want to be with you."

It surprised him. He walked towards her and noticed her heart rate.

"Relax." He said.

He kissed her and it rapidly changed to something else. He was gentle with her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her once he noticed she was awake.

"Yeah just a little sore."

He explained that she would feel like that for a few hours. They agreed that it was one night only. They changed into their clothes and she said goodbye to him. Just as she opened the door for him her boyfriend was outside.

"Thank you, Elijah for dinner." She said extending her hand.

"You're welcomed Sophia." He said kissing her hand.

He went straight to his hotel to take a shower and change of clothes before doing what he had come to Houston in the first place. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful and he had liked her company.

"Hello Timothy."

"Elijah."

Elijah didn't let him say anything else at all as he ripped his head off. He drove back to the airport. He was going back to New Orleans.

"Hello brother." Niklaus said. "How did it go?"

"I found him and killed him. Elijah said. "How are things here?"

"Our little sister Rebekah arrived yesterday." Klaus said. "I've regretted walking away from Marcel. I'm not doing that mistake again. We're working on a plan to live in unity."

Elijah was impressed.

"Why the change now?"

"I want my daughter to grow up in a safe environment."

A month had passed since Houston and he couldn't stop thinking about Sophia and pretended to be reading.

"There's a witch in Baton Rouge willing to help us." Rebekah said.

"I go." Elijah said. "The sooner the better." He closed the book and got up from his spot. He began to pack. After he had packed he said goodbye to his family and left. The drive to Baton Rouge wasn't long. Elijah checked in into a hotel. He walked out checking his phone when he bumped into someone.

"Sophia."

"Elijah."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm preparing for a wedding." She replied.

He was a little disappointed. To tell the truth he was much more.

"You're getting married?"

"Oh no, not me. I broke up with Mike. I'm helping my childhood friend plan her wedding."

"Good. You deserved better than him."

She blushed.

"What are you doing here?" You live here?"

"No I'm here on business." Elijah said. "Which I'm running late. Maybe we could have dinner tonight? What about 7 pm here at the L'auberge Casino Hotel?"

"Sounds perfect." She replied.

They said goodbye. It had been a total surprise seeing her. He went to where he needed to go. He knocked on the door.

"Hello Cassandra."

"Elijah. Please come in."

Elijah walked into the house.

"I want to thank you for your help."

Elijah gave her what she needed for the ritual.

"There." She said. "They're unlinked and I did a cloaking spell."

"Thank you."

He said goodbye.

"If you need something else please let me know. Anything for Kol's family."

"You knew my brother?"

"Yes." She replied. "We were making plans together. We met in Chicago."

"Ah."

Few seconds later he left Cassandra's house. He went back to the hotel to get ready to have dinner with Sophia. He called his brother.

"Brother, it's already done." Elijah said.

"Thank you."

Elijah hung up as he had gotten to the hotel. He walked to his room, took a bath, and changed into a new suit. It was almost seven. He walked down to the lobby. The doors opened and she walked in. The moment he saw her he wanted to forget dinner and take her to his room.

"You look beautiful." He said as he walked towards her.

"Thank you." She said blushing. "You don't look bad yourself."

They walked towards the restaurant. They had dinner and talked about what they had done since the last time they saw each other.

"So I guess he didn't take it well when you broke up with him?"

"No, he didn't."

"His loss." He said as he zipped the last drink of his drink. "Was my win."

She blushed. He could hear her heart pumping faster. She drank from her water.

"We could repeat but that's if you want to."

"I would like that." She replied.

He got up and extended his hand to help her get up. They walked to his room in silence holding hands. He opened the door to his room and let her in. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. The kiss deepened as he unzipped her dress and she removed his suit.

"I can feel your stare."

"Oh you look good sleeping." She said.

He kissed her.

"And your lips taste better."

She blushed. He picked up the phone and ordered room service. Few minutes later there was a knock and he got up to open the door. He got the car inside the room. He gave Sophia her breakfast and they had their breakfast in bed.

"So what are your plans for today?"

"Meet up with Olivia and start looking for her wedding dress. What about you?"

"I'm going back to my family and my hometown."

They finished with breakfast."

"You don't mind if I take a bath here right?"

"Only if you don't invite me."

"What are you waiting for?"

Few hours later they began to get ready to leave. She waited for him to check out and then he walked her to her car and he walked towards his. He headed towards New Orleans.

"You're having a niece." Klaus said to Elijah.

"Congratulations." Elijah said to Hayley.

"Thank you."

He walked to his room and drop off his duffel bag. He unpacked his belongings and walked out of his room and walked towards the library to read or so he thought. Rebekah entered the library.

"What's with you?" Rebekah asked him.

"I saw her again." Elijah said. "I almost spill it out."

"Why didn't you?" Rebekah answered with another question.

"I don't think she feels the same way."

***TheOriginals***

She hadn't thought that planning a wedding wouldn't be so hard but she was having more difficulty concentrating as she couldn't stop thinking about Elijah. It had been two weeks since she had seen him. Her cellphone wouldn't stop ringing.

"Is it him again?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to answer?"

"No."

"So the guy you saw last night is he the same you lost your virginity to?"

"Yes. It was a total surprise seeing him here."

"You like him don't you?"

"It's hard not to when he's so gorgeous and what a body he has and the sex was unbelievable." She said. "I've been thinking about moving out of Houston."

"Is that why you left your job?"

"Yes." She said finishing with her friends hair and putting something blue. "After your wedding ceremony I'm leaving and look around neighboring cities to see where I could settle."

"Can you afford it?"

"I have money in my savings."

She couldn't believe the wedding was a success. The good thing was that the wedding reception had been in a hotel. She went straight to her room and fall asleep thinking about Elijah. The next morning she got ready to head out. Her first stop would be New Orleans. When she got to the French Quarter there was a parade going on. They really liked to party. She was so enthralled in the parade that she didn't notice the man standing behind her.

"It's nice isn't it?"

"Yeah."

He said he wanted to show her a better ppart of the city. She had a bad feeling about it. She said politely no. He refused to accept her refusal.

"I said no." She said.

"I believe the lady clearly said no."

The man let her go and ran away. She exhaled and inhaled.

"Hello Sophia."

"Hello Elijah." She said moving closer to him.

He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"What are you doing here?" Elijah asked. "Welcome to my hometown."

"I'm here for a night only. I'm moving out of Houston and I'm looking for new city to move to."

"Not New Orleans." Elijah said. "It's not safe for you."

"I don't understand."

"Please come with me." He said. "I have something to tell you. I should have said it before."

"You're married?"

"No, it's not that." He said holding her hand.

They walked in silence she waited for him to speak.

"This is where I live. We called it the Compound."

"It's huge."

He opened the door for her to enter first.

"Sophia, I'm a vampire." Elijah said. "An Original vampire."

She blinked.

"I thought it was a myth." Sophia said. "Is there a difference?"

"We are the first vampires and all vampires exist from us." Elijah said.

She grew quiet and stepped away from him. She was a little hurt that he hadn't told her that before.

"Me and my siblings are vampires with the exception of my brother Klaus he's a hybrid. He's a vampire and a werewolf. His biological Father was a werewolf that is the reason why he's having a child." Elijah said and paused. "Say something."

"The man you save me from is a vampire?"

"Yes."

She asked him if there was something else she needed to know. He answered that there were witches out there and about compulsion and their hearing range. He and his siblings were the only vampires that could compel other vampires.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I thought you would be safe."

"Even in Baton Rouge?"

"I thought I wouldn't see you again." Elijah said and looked at her. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No I'm just hurt you didn't tell me. It's part of who you are." Sophia said. "I told you things I had never told anyone before."

He walked towards her.

"I am sorry I kept this from you. I thought I was keeping you safe. I never thought I would see you here in New Orleans."

"You heard my conversation with Mike."

"Yes."

"Have you compelled me?"

"No."

"It's getting dark. I should get going." She said.

"Stay here tonight. There's a lot of night walkers out there."

"Night walkers?"

"People that don't have daylight rings, sweetheart." Klaus said. "The daylight rings allows a vampire to walk during the day."

"Sophia, this is my brother Klaus and she's Hayley."

She smiled and said hello. Klaus smiled.

"She's the person you met in Houston?" Hayley asked.

"Yes."

Rebekah entered the compound.

"This is my little sister, Rebekah."

"Hi I'm Sophia."

"When are you leaving?" Klaus asked.

"Tomorrow morning. I'm going to Biloxi, Mississippi."

"You have family there?" Rebekah questioned.

"No. I'm thinking moving there. The change would be good for me."

She felt like she knew them from what Elijah had told her. He guided her to the room she was going to stay for the night.

"I can bring you dinner if you want."

"No I can head down."

He opened the door of the room and let her go out first. She was still shaken and thinking back she had felt safe with him and that was why she had accepted his offer to dinner. Her hand searched for his. When he felt her hand Elijah pulled her closer to him and she began to cry.

"You're safe now."

"I almost died."

He kissed her forehead.

"Come on you need food in your system."

They headed downstairs towards the kitchen. He prepared something for her. After they had dinner he guided her back to her room.

"If you need anything I'm just across."

"Okay."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She said and kissed his cheek.

She washed her teeth and got ready for bed. She closed her eyes. She woke up from a nightmare. She touched her neck. She heard the wind and the tree scraped the window. She got off her bed and headed towards Elijah's room. She opened the door to his room.

"Elijah, I'm scared." She whispered.

"What happened?" He asked turning on his lamp.

"I had a nightmare." Sophia said. "You were too late and I bleed out."

"Come."

She walked towards his bed. She got into bed with him. He turned off the lamp. She slept close to him. The following morning they headed down for breakfast.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

They had breakfast with his family in the table. They asked her many questions which she answered. After they had breakfast she went back to her room to pack and change clothes. She came down with her suitcase.

"Can you drop me off at the bus station?" Sophia asked Elijah.

"Yes."

She said goodbye to his family. He waited with her till her bus arrived. He kissed her when the bus arrived. She was sad that she was leaving but she was sadder that he hadn't asked her to stay. She would had stayed. She felt like crying. They were half way there when the bus suddenly stopped and the door opened and to her surprise he walked in.

"I don't want you to go." Elijah said getting something out of his pocket. "Sophia, marry me."

"Yes."

The people on the bus applauded and he helped her get up and put the ring in her left hand. The driver of the bus got down to get her suitcase. Elijah got the suitcase from the driver and put it in the trunk of the car.

"Elijah, I love you."

"I love you too."

They headed back to the French Quarter.

"My family told me that I shouldn't had let you go." Elijah said. "I haven't stopped thinking of you since meeting you. I almost went to look for you."

"I haven't either, Elijah." Sophia said. "You were one of the main reasons I broke off with Mike. Why didn't you?"

"We had agreed that it was only one night together." Elijah replied.

"Yes I know. I was too angry at Mike."

They had just entered Louisiana territory. They were holding hands. He got off in one of the exits. He entered the parking lot of a hotel. She gave him a look.

"I want you." He said.

She blushed and nodded her understanding. He got down and she followed him. He checked in with a different room and paid with cash. The person in charge gave him the key to the room and told him where the room was located. He opened the door and let her go in first. They couldn't get undressed as fast as they would want to.

"It's a good thing that Mike was so stupid of letting you go." He said tracing her body with his hand. "And you're all mine."

"Yes." She said. "We should get going."

"No, not yet. We won't be able to have privacy once we go back."

He kissed her again. After a few more minutes they left the hotel and headed towards the French Quarter.

"I'm glad he was able to convince you." Hayley said. "I was afraid you wouldn't want to come back to the French Quarter."

"I know I'm safe with him."

Davina entered the compound.

"Davina, this is Sophia. Elijah's fiancé." Hayley said.

"Hello." Davina said and looked at them. She said something in another language. "There, you two belong together. So I did a linking spell. It's more like a marriage spell."

"Thank you, Davina." Elijah said.

Rebekah wanted to plan the wedding.

"We need to find a dress." Rebekah said.

"Tomorrow." Elijah said between clenched teeth.

"I think we should leave them alone." Klaus said.

"Finally something I can agree with you." Rebekah replied. "There's no need for you to be rude, Lijah."

They walked towards Elijah's room. He carried her suitcase. Once in his room he pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck. He already knew her weakest places.

"Elijah, as much as I want for you to continue kissing me. I'm getting hungry." Sophia said.

"Hmm."

"I'm human remember?" Sophia said. "About that. I've been thinking. I would want to be a vampire but not any time soon."

"It's okay with me as long as you're happy and comfortable." Elijah said.

They headed downstairs. His family was already sitting in the table having dinner.

"That was fast." Klaus said.

Sophia blushed.

"What was that for little wolf?" Klaus asked Hayley.

"It's not your business." Hayley replied. "Don't mind him. He lacks manners some times."

"You offend me, little wolf. I've been nice to her."

"Nik, you're prying into their lives." Hayley said. "You keep forgetting that it was a one night stand were all here."

"Technically, I didn't know, little wolf." Klaus said. "It was an alcohol induced night between us."

Sophia noticed the way he looked at her. She was glad she wasn't that drunk when she had been with Elijah she just wished she could have his kid but been a vampire made it impossible.

"Do you have siblings?" Rebekah questioned.

"No I was an only child. My parents died when I turned twenty years old."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's not like they would win the best parents trophy."

They all looked at each other.

"Yeah we might know something about that."

After talking a little bit more about their families they all headed to their own rooms. She couldn't still believe that she could spend all her nights with Elijah. They got ready to go to sleep. The following morning Rebekah barged into their room not even bothering to knock on the door.

"Wake up, Sophia. We're going dress shopping." Rebekah said and then left them alone.

"Go before she comes back in and gets you out of bed." He said.

She was about to get up when he pulled her next to him and kissed her. Few minutes later she was heading down to meet up with Rebekah. Rebekah already had breakfast for her.

"Thank you."

"Just make my brother happy."

"I will."

They got ready to go. One hour later, they had found the perfect dress. Rebekah's phone started ringing.

"Hey, what's up? Okay. I can do that. Yes we're done." Rebekah said as they got inside the car.

"This is not the way to the compound."

"I need to do something else first." Rebekah said.

"Oh. Okay."

Rebekah stopped the car.

"Okay." Rebekah said. "Elijah is expecting you in there. Yes, you're getting married today. I'll help you get ready. Come on."

They got out the car and walked into the hotel. Rebekah checked in, got the key and walked towards their room. Rebekah helped her get dressed and then dressed herself. They got ready and headed towards the ballroom. She was nervous but the moment she saw Elijah she relaxed. She walked towards him. Few minutes later they were husband and wife.

"Sophia, over the course of the years we have made enemies. You now have inherited those enemies. They might want to hurt you to get to me." Elijah said as they were dancing.

"Elijah, for all my life I have survived my Father's wrath. He wanted a boy and got a daughter. I'm a survivor. I fight back even when all the odds are against me."

"I know." He said.

"If I have to fight the whole world for you. I'll do it." Sophia said looking at him forgetting people were watching them and hearing their conversation. "If I have to fight the whole world by your side, I'll do it."

He kissed her and she kissed him back. The song ended and they didn't even noticed.

"Hey the music ended lovebirds." Klaus said.

They all congratulated them. She now has a family.

"I wasn't looking for you when I found you." Elijah said.

"I know."

* * *

 _ **Please leave a review! I will gladly appreciated!**_


End file.
